El intercambio
by bellota-PPG-RRB
Summary: Kaoru regresa de Francia y se enamora de Butch, pero Butch se enamora de otra chica y Kaoru los ve i se devuelve a Francia ... pero Butch no sabe que kaoru tenia un novio y se llamaba Black... QUE PASARA LO ADIVINARAN cuando lo lean
1. Chapter 1

Holis que tal bueno este es mi 1 fic así que sea comprensible conmigo me pueden hacer preguntas y yo las responderé no piensen que este fic está hecho en francés las partes que estén en () va hacer lo traducido en español y los **son las acciones, ya bueno los dejo con el Disclaimer y de hay a la historia.

**Disclaimer: Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no son míos solo los utilizo para el fic.**

**Las chicas tienen 18 e igual los chicos**

**El intercambio.**

En la ciudad de nueva saltadilla, iban 2 hermanas caminando para su casa:

xxxx: Miyako espérame, dice una chica de tez pálida, cabello peli anaranjado largo cogido de una cola de caballo y un moño grande rosado sus ojos eran rosados iba vestida con una blusa con tiras roja un suéter rosado con un corazón rojo en el centro y una falda bluyín con unos zapatos conver negros con toques rosados.

Miyako: si Momoko pero apúrate pues, dice una chica de tez pálida, cabello rubio cogido con 2 coletas sus ojos eran de color azul cielo iba vestida con una blusa de tiras color azul con una falda de color celeste con cuadritos medias blancas y unos conver azul con toque negros.

Momoko: Ahí estoy triste.

Miyako: Porque hermana tu nunca has estado así a excepto que te rechace un chico.

Momoko: Nuestra hermana Kaoru no ha regresado desde el intercambio que tuvo el colegio con Francia.

Miyako: si yo también estoy triste pero tenemos el numero podemos llamarla *haciendo puchero*

Momoko: Si claro Miyako como no se me ocurrió antes déjame ver el teléfono ya encontré el número. *marcando*

En Francia.

xxxx: *tin tin tin tin* déjà volonté (ya va) bonjour (hola)

Momoko: hola usted habla español

xxxx: si claro quién es usted.

Momoko: Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi.

xxxx: momoko eres tu soy yo Kaoru tu hermana.

Momoko: hola Kaoru que tal te ha ido por a ya en Francia.

Kaoru: muy bien y te digo que e aprendido mucho francés y Miyako como esta

Momoko: está muy bien aquí te la paso.

Miyako: hola Kaoru.

Kaoru: hola Miyako que tal te ha ido por allá

Miyako: muy bien y dime cuando regresas.

Kaoru: regreso el miércoles.

Miyako: enserio bueno te vamos a esperar.

Momoko: una pregunta Kaoru.

Kaoru: si dime.

Momoko: donde te esperamos.

Kaoru: ni yo se déjame preguntarle a mi mayordomo espérate un ratito, Butler me dire où je vais arriver à ma ville (mayordomo dime en donde voy allegar a mi ciudad) et un mercy (a ya gracias) chicas siguen ahí.

Miyako y momoko: si todavía seguimos aquí.

Kaoru: bueno mi mayordomo me dijo que en el aeropuerto aéreo de nueva saltadilla y que pongan un cartel que diga Bonjour Kaoru (hola Kaoru) ya para que los guardias las dejen pasar.

Momoko: entonces te esperamos el miércoles chaito.

Miyako: cuídate hermana.

Kaoru: adiós.

En nueva saltadilla.

Momoko hay que linda mi hermana si oíste como hablo francés.

Miyako: si oye hablo perfectamente.

xxxx: quien hablo perfectamente francés *cogiendo la cintura de momoko* dice un chico de tez pálida cabello peli anaranjado largo y una gorra roja su color de ojos era un rojo sangre venia vestido con una camiseta de color roja y una chamarra de color negra con toques de rojo traía un pantalón de mezclilla color negro con unos conver negros con toques de rojo.

Momoko: nuestra hermana brick *sonrojada*

xxxx: ustedes tenían una hermana * apareciendo atrás de miyako*, dice un chico de tez palida cabello rubio largo alborotado sus ojos eran de color azul venia vestido con una camiseta de color azul con una chamarra negra con toques de azul su pantalón de mezclilla y unos conver color negro con toques de azul.

Miyako: ahhhhhhhh Boomer casi me das un susto.

Boomer: si claro pero ustedes tenían una hermana.

Momoko: si tenemos una y está en Francia.

xxxx: si pues chicos no se acuerdan de Kaoru. ¬.¬ dice un chico de tez pálida el color de cabello azabache con el pelo largo cogido de una cola atrás y con un mechón tapándole un ojo, sus ojos son de color verde oscuro viene vestido con una camisa de color verde y una chamarra negra con toques de verde oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y unos conver negros con toques de verde claro.

Boomer y brick: a ya

Brick: si la que le gusta a Butch.

Boomer: es verdad la que Butch nunca se le declaro jajajajajaja

Butch: ya pues chicos dejen de molestar.

Momoko: asi que te gustaba y si te decimos.

Butch: y si me dicen que.

Miyako: que Kaoru viene el miércoles.

Butch: ahhh pero cuando es miércoles *con os ojos iluminados*

Boomer: Butch tranquilízate.

Brick: miércoles es mañana.

Butch: que no sé qué ponerme y ahora

Momoko: ponte lo mismo de siempre.

Miyako: pero ándate al centro comercial.

Butch: porque.

Momoko: porque tienes que comprarle un regalo de bienvenida.

Butch: y que le compro.

Miyako: espérate déjanos preguntar *marcando el número de Kaoru*

Kaoru: Bonjour (hola)

Momoko: hola se encuentra la señorita Kaoru.

Kaoru: soy yo momoko.

Momoko: a sino dime que te gusta de regalo.

Kaoru: saben que a mí no me gustan los regalos pero cómprenme lo que sea sigo siendo la misma solo que con un toquecito de Francia

Momoko: a ya entonces chao solo era para eso.

Kaoru: si si nunca cambias momoko chaito.

Miyako: ya viste Butch cómprale una patineta y punto.

Momoko. Si y ya que te dijimos bueno chao yo después lo llamo para ver a que hora nos reunimos.

Brick: si claro mi amor espero tu llamada *dándole un beso en la boca a Momoko*

Momoko: bueno chaito *sonrojada*

Miyako: bueno después te veo mi amor *dándole un beso en la boca a boomer*

Boomer: *paralizado por lo que hiso miyako*

Brick: hay no otra vez butch ven ayúdame con este idiota *señalando a boomer*

Butch: si ya voy.

Brick: chao mi amor *cargando a Boomer con Butch*

Momoko: chaito.

Miyako: cuando se despierte dile que lo quiero.

Butch: si si que cursilería dice en sus pensamientos.


	2. La llegada de Kaoru

2 Capitulo la llegada de kaoru.

Al dia siguiente en la iuda de nueva saltadilla.

Momoko: miyako apurate que vamos a llegar tarde.

Miyako: si ya estoy aquí

Brick: nos vamos o no.

Butch: si quiero ver a mi futura novia.

Boomer: jajajajajajajajajaja claro si te acepta.

Momoko: bueno vámonos *subiendo al bus*

Después de 1 hora

Conductor: llegamos a el aereopuerto

Brick: aquí nos vajamos. *vajando del bus*

Boomer: tienen los que les dejo de hacer Kaoru.

Miyako: i claro aquí esta.

Momoko: que bonito bueno vayamos a dentro.

Brick: bueno vamos donde los guardias

Butch: bueno aya están.

Momoko:guardias.

Guarias: si señorita en que le pudo ayudar.

Miyako: eh una de nuestra hermana va a llegar de Fraancia y nos dijo que le enseñemos esto *ostrando el cartel*

Guardias: a ya ustedes vienen a buscar a la señorita Kaoru.

Brick: si exacto.

Guardias: ya los llevamos. *caminando con los demás a la pista de aterrizaje*

Boomer: aquí es.

Guardias: si la señorita Kaoru ya mismo a de aterrizar.

Butch: entonces no se preocupe la esperaremos.

Guardias: entonces chao.

Todos: si ya chao.

En el avión.

Mayordomo: kaoru jeune fille et a obtenu dans sa ville (damisela Kaoru ya llegamos a su ciudad)

Kaoru: s'il vous plaît aviser (gracias por avisar)

Unos minutos despues

Conductor: et nous (ya llegamos)

Kaoru: si Butler me laisser sortir de moi-même (si mayordomo me deja salir por mi sola)

Mayordomo: si effacer (si claro)

Kaoru: mercy (gracias)

Afuera del avión.

Momoko: ya llego.

Miyako: no vayamos hacia ella dejemos que ella venga hacia nosotros a ver si nos reconocen.

Todos: *acintieron*

Kaoru: air riche intendant (mayordomo que rico aire)

Mayordomo: jeune fille kaoru vous êtes dans votre ville peut parler espagnol (damisela Kaoru usted ya esta en su ciudad puede hablar el español.

Kaoru: si claro *bajando las escaleras del avión*

Mayordomo: kaoru jeune fille si je peux accompagner veut voir ses sœurs (damisela Kaoru si quiere la puedo acompañar a ver a sus hermanas)

Kaoru: *asintió* fue corriendo a ver a sus hermanas llego y les dio un fuerte abrazo

Momoko: hola kaoru tanto tiempo sin verte.

Miyako: si mírate toda una modelo

Kaoru: si claro venia vestida con una blusa de tiras y una chamarra verde claro chiquita y un pantalon tubo negro unos conver negros con un toque de verde.

Kaoru: y este par de idiotas *señalando a boomer y a brick*

Brick: que tal si te digo que el par de idiotas que tu antes conociste ahora somos tus cuñados.

Kaoru: que

Boomer: lo que dice brick es verdad *abrazando a miyako*

Kaoru: bueno y hablando de idiota donde esta su hermano

Momoko: quien butch.

Kaoru: no yo en tono sarcástico.

Butch: estoy atrás tuyo

Kaoru: a hola butch.

Butch: que hai ten es un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte dijo y se sonrojo.

Kaoru: Para mi un momento que le hiciste al cretino y machista de butch.

Butch: lo estas viendo

Kaoru: butch-him si que cambiaste igual yo *abriendo el regalo* ehhhh una patineta nueva *subiéndose a ella*

Butch: te gusto

Kaoru: Claro me encanto gracias

Butch: un momento que paso con la Kaoru que no decía gracias.

Kaoru: la estas viendo aquí *guiñándole el ojo*

Moyordomo: emmmmmm

Kaoru: ahí cierto haber chicos les presento a mi mayordomo.

Todos: hola

Mayordomo: ¿?

Kaoru: Butler mes sœurs et moi dit bonjour ami (mayordomo mis hermanas y amigos te dijeron hola)

Mayordomo: bonjuor (hola)

Kaoru. El les dijo hola

Miyako: espérate tu tienes mayordomo.

Kaoru: si por

Momoko: entonces tu eres millonaria $. $

Kaoru: si soy millonaria y que.

Todos: *se quedaron boquiabierta*

Brick: cuéntanos todo cuñadita

Kaoru: esta bien pero que tal en mi casa.

Todo: tu tienes casa.

Kaoru: oigan ya me cansaron déjenme hablar a mi mayordomo para que llame a la limosina y que traiga mis equipaje.

Kaoru: Judith Butler appelle-moi une faveur et apportez-moi mes bagages limousine (mayordomo hazme el favor de llamar a la limosina y traeme mis equipajes)

Mayordomo: yeah right (si claro) *llamando a la limosina y trayendo los equipajes*

Todos: *otra vez boquiabierta al ver la limosina*

Kaoru: chicos se van a quedar ahí paralisaos o vienen

Todos: *subiéndose a la limosina*

Kaoru: *empieza a explicarle el porque es millonaria*

Conuctor: ya llegamos

Todos. Gracias *bajándose de la limosina*

Kaoru: bueno vamos a ver *buscando en el bolso de mano* aquí esta *sacando un control*

Brick: que acaso vamos a ver televisión desde afuera.

Kaoru: no olamente que la casa que compre es moderna con este control puedo abrir cualquier puerta de la casa.

Momoko: a ver aslo.

Kaoru: tomando el control y diciendo puerta abre *la puerta se abre sola* vamos entren.

Otra vez solo que diciendo esta vez puerta cierra

Kaoru: hermanas si quieren pueden venir a vivir aca.

Momoko y miyako: enserio gracias hermana *abrazando a Kaoru*

Kaoru: ai no despeguense

Brick:cuñadita nosotros podemos *haciendo puchero*

Kaoru: bueno ustedes son los novios de mis hermanas los debo de aceptar.

Boomer: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Butch: Kaoru: puedo hablar contigo.

Kaoru: si claro pero acompañame a dejar la patineta *cogiendo el regalo de butch*

Butch: si claro

En el cuarto de Kaoru

Butch: Kaoru.

Kaoru: si

Butch: yo te amo Kaoru quiero que sea mi novia.

Kaoru: *abrió los ojos como platos* si acepto butch –him se acerco y le dio un beso en la boca

Butch: puso sus manos en la cadera de ella acercándola mas a el.

Kaoru: Enredo sus manos en el cuello de el.

Se separaron por falta de aire

Kaoru: adiós *maldiciendo en frances*

Butch: espera *viendo que Kaoru se sentaba en la escalera* no lo entendia hasta que Kaoru.

Kaoru: cogio el control y dijo "escalera vuélvete resbaldera" *butch vio como las escaleras ahora era una resbaldera.

Kaoru: chaoooooooooooo

Butch: espérate.

Kaoru: que linda diversión *dijo parándose*

Butch: o o Kaoru

Powwwwwwwww

Butch había quedado arriba de Kaoru.

Kaoru aprovecho el momento y dijo yo también te amo y lo beso enredando su mano en el cuello de el

Momoko y brick: chicos que hacen ahí dijeron pícaramente.

Butch: se paro sonrojado diciendo nada.

Bueno que tal mi 2 capitulo una encuesta:

Como quieren que hagan los chicos para no aburrirse.

a.- Dormir

b.- Jugar verdad o reto

c.- Jugar a la botella pero con preguntas.

d.- Ira a la piscina

eijan ustedes a i cualquier pregunta yo se las respondere en los reviews porfi chao


	3. 3 capitulo TERMINAN ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?

**3 capitulo TERMINAN ¿?**

Kaoru: bueno estaba besando a mi novio

Todos: *abrieron los ojos como platos* queeeeeeee

Kaoru: chicos van a dejar de hacer eso, bueno entonces me voy a la piscina

Momoko: tienes una piscina

Kaoru: si ven mira *enseñando la puerta de vidrio*

Miyako: es solo una puerta *mirando la puerta que señalaba Kaoru*

Kaoru: *tomando el control* dijo puerta abre.

Se vio un jardín con una piscina, toboganes y mesas de colores

Los RRBZ: ohhh por dios.

Kaoru: bueno me voy a poner mi traje de baño

Momoko y Miyako: nosotras también dijeron las 2 al unisono

Brick: chicos

Boomer y Butch: que quieres.

Brick: vamos a ver a nuestras novias en traje de baño

Boomer: si las vamos a ver en bikini *imaginándose en su mente a miyako en traje de baño*

Butch: a mi me da igual.

Unos minutos después, las chicas salieron en sus trajes de baños.

Brick: ohhh, dijo mientras veía a momoko.

Boomer: por, dijo mientras veía a miyako.

Butch: dios, dijo mientras veía a Kaoru:

Momoko traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas tenia un sostén de color rosado con unas llamas rojas con un bikini rojo y una faldita chiquita color rosada.

Miyako traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas tenia un sostén de color azul con burbujas de color celestes con un bikini azul y una faldita chiquita de color celeste

Kaoru traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas, tenia un sostén de color verde oscuro con estrellas de color verde claro y un bikini verde oscuro con una faldita chiquita de color verde claro

Kaoru: chicos que miran

Butch: nada

Kaoru: ahhhhhh entonces bola de cañon *tirándose a la piscina*

Momoko: ahí voy yo *tirándose a la piscina*

Miyako: ahhh *siendo empujada por boomer*

Boomer: jajajajaja *burlándose de ver a miyako mojada*

Brick: esto será divertido diciendo mientras empujaba a boomer

Boomer: ahhh me las va a pagar brick

Brick: si claro

Butch: bueno me toca divertirme *empujando a brick*

Brick: ahhhhhhhh me las vas a pagar butch

Butch: aganse a un lado bola de cañon *tirándose a la piscina*

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

Pasaron unos minutos y todos salieron de la piscina porque tenían frio

Kaoru: ahí que rico baño

Butch: si

Momoko: bueno ya que estamos secos vámonos al mall

Miyako: si necesito que renovar mi armario.

Todos: ¿?

Kaoru: y yo necesito comprar ropa deportiva.

Todos excepto Kaoru: queeee Kaoru va al mall

Kaoru: por favor dejen eso, ahi entonces me voy al mal sola

Momoko y Miyako: esperanos

Corriendo atras de Kaoru, para ir al malll

En la casa

Butch: bueno chicos me voy

Brick: espérate a donde vas.

Boomer: si porque tu novia acabo de salir con nuestras novias

Butch: ehhhhhh, me voy a encontrar con una chica que conoci ayer en el parque

Boomer: en donde

Butch: en el parque

Brick: bueno entonces cuídate no hagas nada que Kaoru se enoje.

Butch: si si

Iyendose al parque donde se quedarian en encontrarse

Xxxx: hola butch como has estado.

Butch: Hola Bell e estado muy bien y tu

Bell: posi que tal si nos centamos aquí *señalando el césped*

Butch: si claro.

En el mall

Momoko: bueno yo ya compre muchas cosas. *teniendo en sus manos algunas bolsas de ropa*

Miyako: igual yo *teniendo en sus manos algunas bosas de ropas*

Kaoru: igual yo pero me falta una cosa

Miyako: que cosa Kaoru

Kaoru: mi perfume.

Momoko: cual el que tu haces en Francia

Kaoru: si *entrando en una tienda con el nombre PERFECS KAORU*

Momoko: si bueno veamos

Kaoru: hola

Vendedor: hola señorita que desea

Kaoru: deme 3 perfumes PERFECS KAORU gratis

Vendedor: le puedo dar los 3 perfumes pero no gratis

Kaoru: no le va a dar 3 perfumes gratis a la creadora de perfume

Vendedor: necesito verificar que usted es la creadora del perfume e igual la creadora esta en Francia

Kaoru: bueno *marcando un numero*

Xxxx: bonjour jeune fille Kaoru (hola damisela kaoru)

Kaoru: Butler bonjour je parle ici à un vendeur de parfums de mon magasin et je suis obtenant 3 sans parfum mais je ne veux pas qu'ils donnent, vous pouvez m'envoyer une photo de ma main avec du parfum (hola mayordomo aqui estoy hablando con un vendedor de perfumes de mi tienda y yo le estoy pidiendo 3 perfumes gratis pero no me los quiere dar, me podias mandar una foto de mi con el perfume en mano)

Mayordomo: ouais, ici (si claro, aquí esta)

Kaoru: mercy *colgando*

Vendedor: y ya

kaoru: tienes 1 prueba soy de Francia y la 2 prueba es esta *mostrándole la foto*

Vendedor: si señorita Kaoru perdóneme por no haberle hecho caso, aquí esta *entregándole los 3 perfumes gratis*

Kaoru: gracias.

Vendedor: de nada

Minuto después estaban saliendo del mal

Kaoru: y que tal chicas mi perfume.

Momoko: auele rico

Kaoru: gracias y tu Miyako.

Miyako: bonito nombre

Kaoru: bueno podemos ir pasando por el parque quiero recordar mis tiempos *corriendo a la ireccion del parque*

Momoko: si claro *corriendo atrás de Kaoru*

Miyako: espérenme chicas *corriendo aras de momoko*

Llegando al parque

Kaoru: *se detiene*

Momoko: Kaoru que te pasa

Kaoru: *señala lo que estaba viendo*

Momoko: oh por dios mirando que butch se estaba besandose con una chica

Miyako: chicas porque se detuvieron dijo mientras miraba lo que señalaba Kaoru

Kaoru: *llorando* porque me hiso esto no entiendo *saliendo a correr*

Momoko: no lo se pero no te vayas *al ver que Kaoru salía corriendo*

Miyako: butch *gritaba mientras veía la escena*

Butch: mira hacia donde estaba miyako

Miyako: * se acerco* y le dijo eres un inútil como pudiste lastimar a Kaoru

Butch: yo lo se pero no le digas

Miyako: como no le voy a decir si ella lo acabo de ver con sus propios ojos

Butch: ahí no.

Bell: quien es Kaoru.

Miyako: Kaoru es la novia de butch

Bell: butch tu no me dijiste nada de que tenias novia.

Miyako: bueno yo los dejo dijo *mientras se iva corriendo en donde se había ido momoko*

Butch: o no que ise

En la casa

Brick: Kaoru que te pasa *mirando a Kaoru que estaba llorando*

Boomer: momoko nos puedes decir que le pasa a kaoru

Momoko: Kaoru acabo de ver a butch besándose con una chica.

Brick: o o o

Momoko: como qu ustedes sabían que butch estaba en el parque besándose

Boomer: ehhhi y miyako

Momoko: nose venia atras de mi ya mismo a de llegar pro no me cambien el tema ustedes sabían

Brick: mira nosotros si sabíamos que iva a estar en el parque con una chica pero no sabíamos que se iba a besar.

Momoko: si claro

Miyako: pero nos podian haber llamado para no hacer pasar a kaoru por ahí *tomando aire*

Boomer: si claro

Butch: donde esta Kaoru *mirando a brick que consolaba Kaoru*

Kaoru: *cogiendo el control* dijo gardes viennent (guardias vengan)

De pronto todos vieron que ivan vajando unos 12 guardias

3 se pusieron delante de Kaoru 3 a la izquierda, 3 a la derecha y los 3 ultimos se pusieron atrás

Haciendo que nadie pasara a donde estaba Kaoru

Butch: déjenme pasar

Guardias: no hasta que la señorita Kaoru nos de la orden.

Momoko: Kaoru por favor me dejarías pasar.

Kaoru: gardes laisser passer que momoko (guardia dejen pasar solo a Momoko)

Un guardia sale y momoko se mete

Momoko: vamos Kaoru dialoga con butch

Kaoru: no porque e me lastimo

Momoko: pero el te lo va a explicar

Kaoru: bueno

Dijo gardes me laisser passer (guardias déjenme pasar)

Guardias: kaoru sécurité damisel (seguro damisel Kaoru)

Kaoru: coffre-fort (segura)

De pronto se apartaron todos los guardias y dejaron ver a una Kaoru brava y mirando atentamente a Butch.

Kaoru: explícame porque te besabas con esa chica cuando eras mi novio

Butch: ella comenzó a besarme y

Kaoru: y claro no te podias negar

Butch: no fue eso es que

Kaoru: es que dijo gritando

Momoko: Kaoru calmate

Kaoru: *respirando agitadamente* ya estoy calmada

Butch: bueno ya que estas calmada yo la amo

Kaoru: queeeeeee claro lo que me faltaba.

Butch: lo lamento Kaoru pero esperándote todo este tiempo no pude resistir

Kaoru: pero no me lo hubieras dicho antes de decirme que fuera tu novia

Butch: lo se pero no sabia que hacer

Kaoru: bueno que tal si yo si se que hacer ahorita.

Butch: que vas hacer

Kaoru: butch-him yo Kaoru Matsubara termino contigo

Butch: bueno me lo tenia merecido *llorando*

Miyako: que tal si olvidamos esto y a la chica que tiene butch

Butch: se llama Bell *aun llorando*

Miyako: bueno Bell la invitamos a comer

Kaoru: por mi esta bien la quiero conocer

Butch: si, yo le digo pero Kaoru

Kaoru: que

Butch: que tu no le vayas hacer nada

Kaoru: lo prometo

Brick: bueno con esto prometido me voy a cambiar con mi novia *cogiendo de la mano a momoko*

Momoko: nos vemos en la cena

Boomer: bueno y yo también me voy a cambiar *cogiendo de la mano a miyako*

Miyako: como dijo mi hermana nos vemos en la cena

Y se quedaron solos Kaoru y Butch

Kaoru: gardes viennent (guardias vengan)

Y vinieron otra vez los 12 guardias y se colocaron como en antes estaban

Kaoru: chao butch dijo fríamente

Butch: chao, bueno me voy a cambiar

En la cena

Momoko había bajado vestida con un vestido rojo brillante que le llegaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla con unos zapatos de tacon rojos y sus aretes eran unas gemas rojas

Miyako había bajado vestida con un vestido azul brillante que le llegaba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla con unos zapatos azules de tacon y sus aretes eran unas gemas azules

Kaoru había bajado con un vestido verde brillante que le llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla con unos zapatos verdes de tacon y sus aretes eran unas gemas verdes

Brick, butch y boomer habían bajado con sus trajes de esmoquin verde oscuro, rojo y azul

Momoko: bueno me voy a ver con mis hermanas

Brick: si anda mi amor, no sin antes *tocándose su labio*

Momoko: si ten *dándole un beso en la boca*

Brick: que lindo

Momoko: si, chao después te busco

Boomer: oigan ustedes están ciegos o que

Brick: porque

Boomer: se dieron un beso enfrente de mi

Brick: si y butch

Boomer: me dijo que se iva a ver a Bell

Brick: a ya entonces esperemoslo

En la sala

Momoko: hola chicas que guapas.

Miyako y Kaoru: gracias

Kaoru: y mírate tu estas bonita.

Momoko: si gracias

*tin ton* el timbre toco

Atrás de la puerta

Bell: todo esta casa es tuya

Butch: bueno no es mia es de mi cuñada

Bell: asi

Se abrió la puerta y se vio un mayordomo

Mayordomo: butch lo estábamos esperando

Butch: si pasa Bell

Bell: si gracias

Adentro.

Bueno eso es todo, lo se muy largo el capitulo

Ehhh en el 4 capitulo les dare el link par que vean el cartel que hiso miyako, los vestidos y todo eso

bueno chaitoooooo


	4. Me regreso a Francia

4 Capitulo ME REGRESO A FRANCIA

Adentro de la casa

Butch: Bell te presento a mi hermano brick

Bell: hola

Brick: hola *dándole la mano*

Butch: ella es momoko la novia de brick

Bell: hola

Momoko: *acercándose a Bell* y le dice en el oído no te metas con mi bricky o veras que te espera *alejándose* hola

Butch: el es mi otro hermano boomer

Boomer: hola

Bell: hola

Butch: ella es miyako la novia de boomer

Miyako: hola mucho gusto

Bell: el gusto es mio

Butch: y la ultima es Kaoru

Bell: me suena ese nombre

Kaoru: porque te va a sonar mi nombre

Bell: eh oído tu nombre en algún lado, ya se *chasqueando los dedos *en la perfumería PERFECS KAORU acaso tu trabajas ahí o que

Kaoru: yo trabajo ahí pero no vendiendo los perfumes

Bell: y en que trabajas

Kaoru: soy la dueña de los perfumes PERFECS KAORU

Bell: oh por dios e conocido a la que creo mi perfume

Kaoru: si si vamos a comer si o no

Momoko: claro haber todos pasen a comer

En el comedor, todos estaban hablando cuando de pronto

Butch: *tocando la copa con una cuchara* a ver escuchenme voy hacer un anuncio muy importante

Todos le prestan atención

Butch: Bell

Bell: si

Butch: Bell tu quisieras ser mi novia

Bell: claro que acepto butch le da un beso a Butch

Todos sorprendidos.

Kaoru: *parándose y tocando la copa con una cuchara*

Ahora todo el mundo le prestaba atención a Kaoru

Kaoru: quiero anunciar que mañana de tarde me regreso a Francia

Momoko: que porque te regresas a Francia

Kaoru: necesitan unas aprobaciones para unos papeles

Miyako: y a que hora

Kaoru: me voy a las 05:00

Brick: bueno cuñadita te vamos a extrañar

Kaoru: si lo se cuñado, bueno *se paro de la silla* con su permiso me voy a empacar mis cosas

Butch: pero no le puedes decir a tu mayordomo que te empaque tus cosas

Kaoru: no no puedo *subiendo las escaleras*

Bell: me puedes decir cosas en frances

Kaoru: *Se vira* no me molestes

Butch: Kaoru

Kaoru: que, yo prometi no hacerle nada a Bell, en ningún momento de la promesa prometi no decirle nada

Bell: que prometio

Butch: a Kaoru la hicimos prometer que no te daría ningún golpe

Bell: que crees que ella me va a golpear yo me puedo defender sola

Kaoru: bueno ella lo acabo de decir se puede defender sola asi que yo no necesito ninguna promesa

Bell: entonces ven pues a golpearme

Kaoru: iva a golpearla cuando de pronto *atrapa con la mano un golpe de bell*

Bell: que te pasa no vas a pelear

Kaoru: tengo 3 razones por no golpearte, la primera es que no me quiero ensuciar mi vestido, la segunda es que eres la novia de mi cuñado y la tercera es que los franceses cumplimos con nuestras promesas.

Butch: Bell no la provoques

Bell: ella no me va hacer nada *propinándole otro golpe a Kaoru*

Kaoru: esta ves lo cogio y la elevo hacia atrás de ella

Butch: Kaoru *viendo a Bell en el piso*

Kaoru: que, ella me provoco bueno me voy *subiendo a su cuarto*

Butch: ya vengo *subiendo al cuarto de Kaoru*

Kaoru: *vistiéndose* estaba vestida de una blusa de tiras color verde, una chamarra negra, pantalón tubo color negro y nos zapatos conver color verde

Butch: *tocando la puerta de Kaoru*

Kaoru: pasa butch

Butch: *abre la puerta* como sabias que era yo

Kaoru: bueno ya se como tocas

Butch: aya bueno y porque te vas Francia

Kaoru: ya lo dije necesitan aprobaciones de unos papeles

Butch: Kaoru yo te conozco y tu no te vas por eso, que tienes

Kaoru: me preguntas que tengo y tu lo sabes, tu sabes que yo estaba enamorada de ti y te le declaras a Bell enfrente de mi

Butch: eh lo siento por hacerte esto

Kaoru: disculpa aceptada ahora déjame ir a pedirle disculpas a Bell

Butch: esa es mi Kaoru

Kaoru: haber yo no soy de tu propiedad *cogiendo del chaleco a butch*

Butch: si se me olvido me podias vajar

Kaoru: claro *soltando a butch*

Butch: ahu

Kaoru: no vienes conmigo *saliendo del cuarto*

Butch: si esperame

Kaoru: *bajando las escaleras* cogiendo el control y dice gardes viennent (guardias vengan)

De pronto vienen 2 guardias y cogen a Bell

Kaoru: Bell lo lamento por haberte hecho eso es que tu me provocastes

Bell: si disculpa aceptada pero me podrias bajar

Kaoru: si claro y dijo gardes bajenla (guardias bajenla)

Y los guardias la bajaron

Bell: gracias

Kaoru: bueno quien quiere ir al karaoke

Todos: yoo

Kaoru: bueno vamos a ir al karaoke, hermanas

Momoko y Miyako: si

Kaoru: no creo que vayan al karaoke con esos vestidos

Momoko y Miyako: si ya nos vamos a cambiar *cogiendo a su respectivo novio*

Bell: Kaoru

Kaoru: si Bell

Bell: bueno no creo que vaya con este vestido

Kaoru: ahí si llamando a su mayordomo y diciéndole lleva a Bell a el cuarto de huéspedes

Mayordomo: si claro sígame

Bell: gracias Kaoru

En la sala se quedo Kaoru y butch

Butch: parece que no conozco a esta Kaoru

Kaoru: sabes que ni yo misma me conozco

Butch: como es eso

Kaoru: mira si yo quisiera andaría con mi ropa normal, sin maquillaje y lápiz labial pero la prensa estaría detrás de mi y tomaría fotos de mi, las publicaría en revistas y eso

Butch: si y eso seria mal para tu compañía

Kaoru: claro pero como ando con esta ropa ridícula, me toman fotos y salgo bien en las revistas

Butch: sabes que quiciera ahora

Kaoru: que, un ultimo beso de mi parte

Butch: como lo sabias

Kaoru: conozco tu mente perversa

Butch: aja, pero me lo consederias

Kaoru: claro, "haber dame por ultima vez tus manitas sudadas"

Butch: *cogiéndole la mano* "disfruta de este minuto porque de seguro me vas a extrañar"

Kaoru: bueno este es nuestro ultimo beso

Butch: si *besándose con Kaoru*

Butch se estaba excediendo del minuto y Kaoru se separa y le da una cachetada

Kaoru: morvoso i se va

Butch: me hubieras dejado disfrutar

Kaoru: no morvoso y ándate a cambiarte

Butch: si si ya voy *subiendo las escaleras*

Después de unos minutos

Kaoru: hasta que bajan

Momoko: si si, iva vestida de un pantalón tubo color rojo, una blusa rosada, una chamarra chiquita rosada y unos zapatos conver negros

Brick: yo ya estaba listo desde hace rato, iva vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una camisa de mangas cortas color roja y unos zapatos conver negros

Miyako: bueno yo me estaba maquillando, iva vestida de un pantalon tubo color azul, una blusa celeste, una chamarra chiquita azul y unos zapatos conver negros con toques de azul.

Boomer: eso es verdad, iva vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una camisa de mangas cortas color azul y unos zapatos conver negros con toques de celestes

Bell: Kaoru gracias por prestarme ropa, iva vestida de un pantalón tubo color negro, una blusa blanca, una chamarra chiquita negra y unos zapatos negros con toques bancos

Kaoru: de nada

Butch: te lo tenemos que agradecer, iva vestido de un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa de mangas cortas color verde oscuro y unos zapatos negros con toques de verde

Kaoru: bueno vámonos al karaoke *saliendo de la casa*

Todos: si karaoke *saliendo también de la casa*

En el karaoke

Kaoru: bueno que vamos a cantar

Momoko: miyako cantemos las 2

Kaoru: si claro entonces bell que vas a cantar

Bell: naturally de selena gomez

Kaoru: chicos ustedes van a cantar juntos

Brick: no porque yo voy a cantar quiero estar ahi

Boomer: y yo voy a cantar right round

Butch: y yo cantaría lloraras por mi

Kaoru: si haber primero seria

Butch: i tu que vas a cantar

Kaoru: yo bueno la de la mala suerte

Butch: a ya

Kaoru: entonces primero seria Momoko y Miyako, segunda Bell, tercero Brick, cuarto Boomer, quinto Butch y ultima yo

Momoko y miyako: bueno vamos *subiendo al escenario*

Momoko canta

Someday I let you in,  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta  
Your mind oh  
miyako canta  
You never met  
a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna  
make you blind

Always want  
What you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't  
Get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
as I'm with you wanna  
Shape ya Boy,  
let's get it started

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Come a little closer,  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
canta momoko  
So stop trying  
To walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me  
Behind (nooo)  
canta miyako  
You better believe  
I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cause you are  
The shade and  
I'm sunshine  
( ohhhh )  
cantan las dos  
Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right  
canta momoko  
A oooh yeaaah  
ah oooho  
Heeey  
canta miyako  
Hey yay yay  
Yeaaaaah  
canta momoko  
Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby

Yeah if you are  
My baby and I'll  
Make you crazy

Toniiight!

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight  
canta miyako  
That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but

you  
Never get it right  
cantan las dos  
Give it up!

Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh  
YEAH!

Momoko y Miyako: gracias

Dj: Bueno la siguiente es bell

Bell: hola

Dj: que vas a cantar hoy dia bell

Bell: voy a cantar naturally

Dj: entonces a cantar *poniéndole la música*

Bell: gracias *coge el micrófono*

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

Naturally x5  
Bay bay baby

Naturally x5  
Everything baby comes naturally

Dj: demoles unos aplausos a bell

Publico: *aplaudiendo*

Bell: gracias *bajándose del escenario*

Dj: bueno el siguiente es brick

Brick: hola *cogiendo el micrófono*

Dj: que vas a cantar

Brick: voy a cantar quiero estar ahí

Dj: bueno a cantar

Brick: si

Quiero ver tu luz entrar por mi ventana  
Que alimenta el alma todas las mañanas  
Quiero estar contigo aunque sea un momento  
Quiero poder decirte lo que llevo dentro

Pienso en tí dormido sueño en tí despierto  
Si tu voz escucho se me olvida el tiempo  
Mirando tus ojos mi motivo encuentro  
Conduciendo el viento nuestro amor invento

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí

Esta noche quiero entrar por tu ventana  
Conocer tus sueños dormirme en tu cama  
Esta noche voy a detener el tiempo  
Para que jamás me borres de tu cuerpo

Quiero ser la llama eterna que habita en tu pecho  
Quiero regalarte todos mis secretos  
Mirando tus ojos mi motivo encuentro  
Conduciendo el viento nuestro amor invento

Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir

Quiero estar ahí, es lo que quiero quiero quiero  
Quiero estar ahí, es lo que quiero  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero estar ahí, quiero saber de ti, poder vivir  
Es lo que quiero quiero quiero  
Quiero estar ahí, saber de ti, poder vivir  
Quiero saber de ti

Brick: gracias *bajando del escenario*

Dj: despidámonos de brick con fuertes aplausos

Publico: *aplaudiendo*

Dj: bueno ahora tenemos ah boomer

Boomer: hola

Dj: bueno y que vas a cantar

Boomer: voy a cantar right round

Dj: bueno a cantar

Boomer: si *cogiendo el microfono*

Flo Rida  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Kesha  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Flo Rida  
Hey  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on gold  
I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs

Flo Rida  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Kesha  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Flo Rida  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down

Flo Rida  
Hey  
Shawty must know I'm not playin  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing  
Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than CAJUN  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damn it I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper ..

Flo Rida  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Kesha  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Flo Rida  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down

Flo Rida  
I'm spendin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touchin these models  
Watchin they asses go down down

Flo Rida  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Kesha  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Flo Rida  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Kesha  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
When you go down, when you go down down

Boomer: gracias *bajando del escenario*

Dj: despidámonos de boomer con fuertes aplausos

Publico: *aplaudiendo*

Dj: bueno el siguiente es butch

Butch: que hai

Dj: que vas a cantar

Butch: voy a cantar lloraras por mi

Dj: entonces a cantar

Butch: si *cogiendo el micrófono*

Mami te acordaras que yo  
fui el hombre quien te hizo mujer

Si estas tu listo chapa C

Amor sabes que me estoy muriendo  
de dolor desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero  
eso no quiere decir que seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no quiero que sepas que no muero por ti  
aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás  
tu la que lloraras por mi

Recordaras la noche en que tu me besabas  
y que tus manos mi cuerpo acariciaba nena  
esos momentos q tu yo pasamos que me abrazabas  
y me decías te amo

Cuando tu y yo hacíamos el amor una noche  
sincera y llena de pasión tu cuerpo junto al mió  
y dándonos calor son los recuerdos que quedan  
de mi en tu corazón

Lloraras cuado no haya nadie que te cante  
una canción cuando en otros brazos tu no sientas  
la pasión como la que yo te brindaba se quedará  
vació tu corazón

Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor  
desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero eso no quiere  
decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por ti  
aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás  
tu la que llorara por mi

Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor  
desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero eso  
no quiere decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por ti  
aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás tu  
la que llorara por mi

Por que recordaras que yo fui el hombre  
quien te hizo mujer te enseñe a acariciarme  
y a besarme como me gustaba baby pero  
no vuelvo por ti porque me hiciste sufrir  
ahora serás tu la que llorarás por mi

No me arrepiento mas me maldigo por el tiempo  
mal gastado otras mujeres querían e  
star a mi lado y mira ahora como  
tu me has pagado

Ya no Quero tu amor cometí un grave error  
Estar contigo solo fue una ilusión

Ya no quiero tu amor cometí un grave error  
Lo siento nena ya te saque de mi corazón

Ya no Quero tu amor cometí un grave error  
Estar contigo solo fue una ilusión

Ya no quiero tu amor cometí un grave error  
Lo siento nena ya te saque de mi corazón

Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor  
desde que te fuiste he perdido el control  
pero eso no quiere decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por ti  
aunque se me haga difícil vivir ahora serás  
tu la que llorara por mi  
Amor sabes q me estoy muriendo de dolor  
desde que te fuiste he perdido el control pero  
eso no quiere decir q seas tu la dueña de mi

Uy no Quero q sepas que no vuelvo por  
ti aunque se me haga difícil vivir  
ahora serás tu la que llorara por MI

Butch: si *bajándose del estudio*

Dj: despidamos a butch con aplausos

Publico: *aplaudiendo*

Dj: la siguiente es Kaoru

Kaoru: hola

Dj: bueno señorita con que música nos va a complacer

Kaoru: les voy a complacer con la de la mala suerte

Dj: bueno a cantar

Kaoru: si *cogiendo el micrófono*

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Kaoru: gracias *bajándose del escenario*

Dj: de nada

Bueno este es mi 4 capitulo lose muy largo


	5. 5 AHI VOY FRANCIA

Bueno este es mi 5 capitulo y los "pensamientos" y bueno con esto aclarado a leer

5 capitulo AHÍ VOY FRANCIA

Bueno este es mi 5 capitulo y creo que hare unos 3 mas y terminare bueno no los molesto mas y a leer

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios solo los utilizo para este fic

Después de que canto Kaoru

Kaoru: ahí bueno yo ya estoy cansada y ustedes

Momoko: quiero dormir quedando dormida en el pecho de brick

Miyako: yo también quedando dormida en el pecho de boomer

Bell: bueno yo quedando dormida en el pecho de butch

Brick: bueno eso significa que es hora de irnos cargando a momoko en su espalda

Boomer: si ehh Kaoru nos podias llamar la limosina para irnos cargando a miyako en su espalda

Kaoru: si eso estoy haciendo, si hola chofer nos podria venir a ver si gracias

Butch: y que dijo cargando a bell en su espalda

Kaoru: me dijo que ya venia vernos

Brick: aya ahí viene *señalando a la limosina que venia*

Kaoru: vamos *subiéndose a la limosina*

Todos: si *subiéndose a la limosina*

Adentro de la limosina

Chofer: directo a la casa

Kaoru: eh chofer tenemos que parar en una casa antes

Chofer: esta bien y en donde queda

Kaoru: *mirando a butch*

Butch: que

Kaoru: donde vive Bell

Butch: haci a 5 cuadras de aquí

Chofer: a ya *arrancando el carro*

Kaoru: bueno boomer y brick

Boomer y Brick: si

Kaoru: bueno mis hermanas esta dormidas haci que me podrían hacer el favor de ponerlas en sus respectivas camas.

Boomer y Brick: claro

Kaoru: gracias

Boomer y Brick: de nada, para eso estamos los cuñados

Kaoru:

Chofer: llegamos *abriendo la puerta* quien se queda

Butch: yo me quedo *saliendo de la limosina*, me van a esperar

Kaoru: *mirando su relog* ya son las 11:00 de la noche, mañana tengo que despertarme a poner mis maletas

Butch: entonces nos vemos en la casa

Kaoru: si, chofer ya nos podemos ir

Chofer: claro, butch puedes cerrar la puerta

Butch: si *cerrando la puerta*

Chofer: nos vamos *arrancando el auto*

Kaoru: chicos

chicos: si

Kaoru: bueno ustedes son mis cuñados quiero preguntarles algo pero sean sinceros

Chicos: dinos de una vez

Kaoru: bueno yo tengo un novio

Brick: pero como

Kaoru: mira es que yo en el colegio conoci a un chico llamado Black a el le gustaba hacer deportes y yo fui su profesora de español

Boomer: y que paso asi domas cuéntanos

Kaoru: bueno fue en una tarde en su casa como cualquiera clase de español

FLASHBACK

Kaoru: bonjuor es hola

Black: hola kaoru

Kaoru: muy bien

Black: ehhhh kaoru

Kaoru: si

Black: tu as été mon meilleur ami et je veux vous demander si vous voulez être mon amie (tu ha sido mi mejor amiga y te quiero preguntar si quieres ser mi novia)

Kaoru: Si je comprends bien (como no te entiendo)

Black: kaoru veut être mon amie

Kaoru: *sorprendida* clairement si le noir sera votre épouse (si claro black sere tu novia)

Black: Merci Kaoru (gracias Kaoru)

Kaoru: *le da un beso en la boca*

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kaoru: y eso paso

Boomer: oh por dios, muy bien cuñadita

Brick: te felicito era mejor estar con alguien que te respeto desde el primer dia de clase a uno que no te respeto

Kaoru: Gracias y por favor mañana les podria decir a mis hermanas

Chicos: si cuenta con nosotros

Chofer: llegamos

Todos: si *saliendo de la limosina*

Kaoru: *entrando a la casa* bueno me voy a dormir hasta mañana chicos

Chicos: hasta mañana

Brick: bueno yo me voy a dejar a momoko en su cama y de hai me voy a la mia

Boomer: yo tambien

La mañana siguiente

Kaoru: buenos días a todos

Momoko: buenos días

Miyako: buenos días

Kaoru: y mis cuñados

Brick: aquí

Kaoru: que hacen en la cosina

Boomer: cosinando para nuestras novias y cuñada

Kaoru: bueno gracias pero como asi

Brick: porque tus hermanas nos castigaron

Kaoru: por

Momoko: porque nos dijeron que tu tenias un novio y se llamaba Black

Kaoru: ahh por eso que no se lo creyeron

Boomer: no

Miyako: que es verdad

Kaoru: si

Butch: que cosa si

Kaoru: nada que te interese idiota

Butch: y ahora que ise

Kaoru: que no llamas y deje a mi mayordomo despierto por toda la noche y esta con sueño *señalando al mayordomo dormido en el mueble*

Butch: perdón

Kaoru: si bueno me voy

Momoko: a donde vas

Kaoru: a ir a la pista de skateboard

Miyako: con razón tu ropa

Kaoru: si, iva vestida con una blusa verde de mangas largas un pantalón de mezclilla unos zapatos conver y su preciada gorra verde

Brick: me parece muy bien

Boomer: chao cuñadita

Kaoru: si chao

En la pista de patinaje

Chico 1: ehi chiquita que haces con esa patineta

Kaoru: lo que no te interesa imbécil *poniendo su patineta en el piso y subiéndose a ella*

Chico 2: ehi chica aquí te puedes caer

Kaoru: miren y aprendan

Kaoru empezó hacer piruetas con la patineta

Chico 1: enseñame

Chico 2: madre de la patineta

Kaoru: gracias *iyendose de ahí*

En la casa

Kaoru: ya llegue

Momoko: hola que tal te fue

Kaoru: Muy bien, ahí no una vagabunda

Bell: ehhh Kaoru soy yo Bell estaba vestida con una camisa de mangas largas sucia y un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos zapatos conver negros

Kaoru: que hace aquí Bell

Miyako: Butch la invito

Kaoru: y desde cuando Butch es dueño de esta casa

Boomer: vamos Kaoru no se pongan a pelear

Kaoru: mira Butch si no fuera por Bell orita te hubiera rompidó tu maldita cara

Brick: Kaoru

Kaoru: me voy arriba

En el cuarto

Kaoru: maldito butch que se cree dueño de esta casa

Momoko: *toc toc* se puede pasar

Kaoru: claro

Momoko: bueno, guau *viendo a Kaoru de pies a cabeza*

Kaoru: que

Momoko: mírate pareces toda una modelo

Kaoru: gracias, iva vestida con una blusa de tiras color negra con letras PARIS en dorado, un chamarra chiquita de color verde, una cadena con una estrella color verde, uñas color negro con una estrellita en medio de color verde, aretes de color negro, pulseras una que decía BLACK,GREEN y KAORU, un falda holgada color verde y unos zapatos de tacon color dorado.

Miyako: *toc toc* puedo pasar

Kaoru: claro

Miyako: *ve a Kaoru* que linda te ves Kaoru

Kaoru: gracias y para que vinieron

Miyako: queremos que nos respondas 1 pregunta pero se sincera

Kaoru: claro y cual es

Momoko: porque te vas a Francia

Kaoru: por unos papeles

Miyako: no es verdad

Kaoru: bueno ya me regreso a Francia porque Black me esta extrañando y me dijo que no podía vivir sin mi

Momoko: que romántico

Kaoru: que cursi

Miyako: bueno y a que hora te vas

Kaoru: a las 05:00

Momoko: faltan 2 horas

Kaoru: bueno voy abajo necesito comer algo *tocándose la barriga*

Momoko y Miyako: nosotras también

Kaoru: entonces vamos abajo *saliendo del cuarto*

Momoko y Miyako: esperanos *saliendo del cuarto*

Kaoru: *bajando las escaleras* mayordomo

Mayordomo: si señorita Kaoru

Kaoru: prepáreme un sanduche

Mayordomo: horita mismo

Kaoru: gracias

Brick: estas bonita cuñada

Kaoru: gracias cuñado

Boomer: es para ver a Black con tono picaron

Kaoru: si claro

Butch: quien es Black

Kaoru: que tu no estabas con la vagabunda perdón Bell

Butch: se acabo de ir mañana viene

Kaoru: sabes que se me olvido decirle que ella no se puede estar quedando aquí

Butch: por

Kaoru: que no recuerdas hoy dia me voy a Francia y regresare *pensando*

Mayordomo: señorita Kaoru

Kaoru: si

Mayordomo: le hago un sanduche al señor Black

Kaoru: claro pero prepáraselo como a el le gusta

Mayordomo: claro yo conozco los gustos del señor Black

Butch: y cuando regresas

Kaoru: estamos 9 de abril regreso el 12 con una persona de compañía

Butch: y no se puede quedar Bell en tu cuarto

Kaoru: oye que parte de que mi cuarto para activarse tienes que decir palabras en francés y no creo que esa vagabunda perdón Bell sepa francés vous êtes un idiot ou (eres un idiota o que)

Butch: lo lamento

Kaoru: me queda una hora mayordomo

Mayordomo: si

Kaoru: anda haber mis maletas que están arriba y llama a la limosina

Mayordomo: si claro

Kaoru: bueno chicos este es el adiós

Brick: si cuñada pero si vas a volver

Boomer: claro que nuestra cuñada va a volver y con su novio

Butch: bueno dejémonos de cursilerias que novio

Kaoru: Momoko, Miyako

Momoko: si

Kaoru: no se van a despedir

Miyako: si claro hermana chaito te vamos a extrañar y vuelve con …. *guiñándome el ojo*

Momoko: chao hermanita te voy a extrañar si tráelo para conocerlo

Kaoru: claro que lo voy a traer

Butch: a quien va a traer

Kaoru: chao hermanas, cuñados y butch *subiéndose a la limosina*

En la limosina

Kaoru: que lindo volver a Francia

Chofer: al aereopuerto

En la casa

Butch: chicos espliquenme quien es Black

Brick: no podemos se lo prometimos a Kaoru

Boomer: es verdad y una promesa siempre se cumple

Butch: y ustedes chicas

Momoko: nosotras icimos las mismas promesas

Miyako: es verdad

En el aereopuerto

Kaoru: aquí vamos Francia *subiéndose al avión*

piloto: la ceinture de sécurité (abróchense los cinturones)

Kaoru: *abrochándose el cinturón* y quedando dormida en un sueño profundo

Mayordomo: Miss France kaoru et nous (señorita kaoru llegamos a francia)

Kaoru: *despertando* et nous (ya llegamos)

Mayordomo: *aciente* *abriendo la puerta del avión para que Kaoru salga*

Kaoru: *busca con la mirada* Black

Black: Kaoru *corriendo hacia ella*

Kaoru: vous oubliez (te extrañe) *besándolo al instante*

Black: J'aime vous ne recevez pas d'aller (te amo no te vuelvas a ir) *abrazándola*

Kaoru: Je suis juste venu pour quelques jours (solo vine por unos días)

Black: vous allez de nouveau (que te vas otra vez)

Kaoru: si je suis 12, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez venir avec moi, mes sœurs veulent savoir (si me voy el 12 pero no te preocupes tu vas a ir conmigo, mis hermanas te quieren conocer)

Black: bien (esta bien)

Pasaron los días y ya estábamos 11

Kaoru: black're prêts, nous devons partir dans une heure (black estas listo tenemos que irnos en una hora) iva vestida con una top negra que dejaba ver su ombligo, una chamarra color verde, cadena que decía **Je t'aime **en letras doradas, labios de color rosados, pulseras DIAMANT,GREEN,BLACK y PARIS, una falda holgada de color negro con estrellas verdes y unas botas que le llegan 5 dedos debajo de la rodilla de color negro.

Black: Attends, et (espérate, ya) iva vestido de una camisa negra que decia SEXY con letras verdes, una chamarra de color azul desabrochada, pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos conver con toques de verdes

Kaoru: puis nous allons aller à l'aéroport (entonces ya vamonos al aereopuerto) *subiéndose en la limosina*

Black: attendez-moi (esperame) *subiéndose a la limosina*

En la limosina

Black: kaoru vous (Kaoru que haces) *viendo a Kaoru poniéndose el teléfono en su oreja*

Kaoru: J'appelle ma soeur (estoy llamando a mi hermana)

Black: ah Ya (ah ya)

Kaoru: hola momoko

En nueva saltadilla

Momoko: hola Kaoru

Kaoru: si hola, oye espérenme en el aereopuerto

Momoko: ya en el aereopuerto

Kaoru: bueno eso solamente te quería decir

Momoko: entonces chao

Kaoru: chaito *colgando el teléfono*

Momoko: bueno y ahora quien va a ver a Kaoru, estaba vestida de un top rojo, con una chamarra de color rosa, una cadena con un corazón rojo, una falda holgada color rojo y unas zapatillas de color blanco.

Miyako: yo voy con boomer, estaba vestida de un top azul, con una chamarra celeste, una cadena con un corazón azul, una falda holgada color azul y unos zapatos conver color negros con toques de celeste

Boomer: yo encantado, estaba vestido de una camiseta de color azul, una chamarra negra, un pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos conver de color negros con toques de azul

Momoko: bueno entonces yo me quedo con brick y butch

Brick: claro, estaba vestido de una camiseta de color roja, una chamarra negra, un pantalón de coor negro y unos zapatos conver de color negros con toques de rojo

Butch: claro *contento*, estaba vestido de una camiseta de color verde, una chamarra de color negra, un pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos conver de color negros con toques de verde.

En el aereopuerto de parís:

Fans 1: est kaoru-moi un autographe (es Kaoru hazme un autógrafo)*dándole una hoja y pluma*

Kaoru: yeah right (si claro) *cogiendo la hoja y pluma de la niña*

Fans 1: Appelez-moi lapin (me llamo bunny)

Kaoru: tendrement pour le lapin (con cariño para bunny) prêts, ont (listo, ten) *entregándole la hoja y pluma*

Black: nous, Kaoru (vamos, Kaoru) *subiendo al avion*

Kaoru: attendez-moi (esperame) *subiendo al avión*

En el avión

Piloto: voyage à Tokyo (viaje a tokio)

Kaoru: là je tokio (ahí voy tokio)

Black: nous sommes plutôt tokio (mejor dicho hay vamos tokio)

Kaoru: si (si) *acostándose en el pecho de Black*

En el aereopuerto de tokio

Miyako: que nervios

Boomer: porque tienes nervios

Miyako: hoy dia conocemos a Black

Boomer: es verdad

Después de unas horas

Operadora: el vuelo de Francia a llegado

Miyako: ya llego

Boomer: si vamos a ver *buscando con la mirada*

Miyako: hay esta *señalando a Kaoru y a un chico*

Boomer: *caminando hacia Kaoru y el chico*

Miyako: hola

Kaoru: miyako *abrazándola*

Boomer: que hay cuñada

Kaoru: nada importante

Black: *tocio*

Kaoru: asi les presento a mi novio Black *señalando a Black*

Black: bonjuor (hola)

Boomer y Miyako: bonjuor

Kaoru: bueno vamos a casa

Miyako: claro *subiéndose a la limosina*

Después de unos minutos, En la casa

Momoko: ya mismo llegan

Miyako: *toc toc* ya llegue

Momoko: mejor dicho ya llegaron *abre la puerta*

Brick: cuñada *abrazando a Kaoru*

Kaoru: si suéltame

Brick: perdón

Kaoru: bueno el es Black mi novio

Butch: *abrió los ojos como platos*

Kaoru: le noir est ma soeur momoko (black ella es mi hermana momoko) *señalando a momoko*

Black: bonjuor (hola)

Momoko: bonjuor

Kaoru: Le marié est en brique momoko (el es brick el novio de momoko) *señalando a brick*

Black: bonjuor

Brick: bonjuor

Kaoru: est butch et mon frère et ex petit ami (el es butch mi cuñado y ex novio) *señalando a butch*

Black: kaoru ex petit ami (Kaoru ex novio)

Kaoru: Je t'expliquerai plus tard (después te explico)

Black: ok, Bonjour (esta bien, hola) *dándole a mano a butch*

Butch: bonjuor

Bueno con este final inesperado el ex y el novio de Kaoru se portaran bien eso lo sabran en el 6 capitulo parece que me meresco reviews digo yo nose bueno chaito


	6. Mi novio BLACK

Holis bueno este es mi 6 capitulo espero que lo disfruten bueno aclaro una cosa:

***acciones***

**(traducción en español)**

"**pensamientos"**

Bueno con esta aclaración a leer

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic no son mios solo los tome prestados para este fic**

**MI NOVIO BLACK**

Kaoru: bueno me voy a desempacar con mi novio *cogiéndole la mano a Black*

Momoko: anda domas *viendo subir a Kaoru*

Miyako: muy educado black

Brick: si me di cuenta

Butch: oigan ustedes sabían esto

Boomer: si

Butch: pero como ella tenia novio

Brick: oye para algo sirven las escuelas

Momoko: claro jajajaja

Butch: aya

En la habitación

Black: Kaoru m'expliquer ce que c'est que Butch était votre ex petit ami (kaoru explicame que es eso de que butch fue tu ex novio) *guardando la ropa en su ropero*

Kaoru: rien ne s'est passé, mais nous avons pris un couple de baisers et (nada paso solamente que nos dimos un par de besos y)

Black: et que (y que)

Kaoru: j'ai triché avec l'autre (el me engaño con otra)

Black: à ce que je peux obtenir la mère (a este si le saco la madre)

Kaoru: ne vont rien faire (no le vayas hacer nada)

Black: vous pensez que parce que je suis en France, je ne me bats pas (que crees que yo porque soy de Francia no peleo)

Kaoru: pourriez-vous pas entrer dans un scandale et ne pas vouloir que pour mon bébé (no es que te podrias meter en un escandalo y no quiero eso para mi bebe)

Black: ne pas frapper sur vous mon amour (no le pego por ti mi amor) *dándole un beso*

Momoko: *toc toc* abriendo la puerta

Kaoru: momoko que haces aquí

Momoko: te quería decir algo

Kaoru: dilo

Momoko: en privado

Kaoru: aya mon amour Pourrais-je aller en bas pendant un certain temps et le même bas (mi amor podrias irte abajo un rato yo ya mismo bajo)

Black: nous sommes nettement en dessous (claro nos vemos abajo) *dándole un beso* bye-loi (chao cuñada) *abriendo y cerrando la puerta*

Kaoru: y de que quieres hablar

Momoko: de Butch y Bell

Kaoru: que paso con Butch y la vagabunda perdón Bell

Momoko: terminaron

Kaoru: *cubriéndose la boca para no reírse* pero como

Momoko: Bell se entero que tu y Butch se dieron un beso y ella termino con Butch por eso

Kaoru: pero que ridícula solo por eso dios mio

Momoko: i sabes que prometio

Kaoru: que prometio la vagabunda perdón Bell

Momoko: que te iva hacer la vida imposible

Kaoru: ella a mi enserio me rio ella no podrá hacerme la vida imposible

Momoko: en serio estas muy confiada pero protege a Black

En la sala

Black:

Butler pourrait me donner un verre d'eau(mayordomo me podía dar un vaso de agua)

Mayordomo: M. Black clair (claro señor Black)

Black: mercy (gracias)

Butch: tu eres el novio de kaoru

Black: si lo soy

Butch: sabes español

Black: si kaoru me enseño por tiempo

Butch: por un tiempo se dice

Black: enserio entonces me equivoque

Butch: si y dime desde cuando eres novio de kaoru

Black: ya 2 años

Butch: ahh entonces si sabes que yo fui su ex novio

Black: si lo se y también se que la engañaste

Butch: ahh que enterado estas

Black: si ella me cuenta todo

Butch: alla que confianza

Black: si, mi amor *viendo a kaoru bajar*

Kaoru: hola mi amor *dándole un beso* y que pasaba

Boomer: nada solamente que llamismo veíamos una pelea

Kaoru: como que una pelea *viendo a black*

Butch: ahí que tu novio es un completo debilucho y no quiere pelear

Kaoru: no le hables asi *siendo detenida por Black*

Black: déjalo mi amor

Kaoru: nada de dejarlo *dándole un puñetazo a butch*

Black: mi amor déjalo que tal si me enseñas el lugar

Kaoru: esta bien chicas alguien quiere ir al centro comercial

Momoko y Miyako: si nosotras

Kaoru: y ustedes *señalando a Brick y Boomer*

Brick y Boomer: ya que

Kaoru: *cogiendo el control y diciendo* (cerrar puertas excepto la de butch)

Black: ya nos vamos *saliendo de la casa*

Todos: esperanos *saliendo de la casa*

Después de unos minutos

Kaoru: black este es el parque

Black: que bonito

Momoko: kaoru mira quien esta ahí *señalando a Bell*

Bell: miren quien ha venido Momoko *mirando a Momoko*, brick *mirando y guiñándole el ojo*, Miyako *mirando a Miyako*, Boomer *mirándolo y guiñándole el ojo*, y miren la parejita de Francia *mirando a Kaoru y Black*

Kaoru: hola Bell "mejor dicho vagabunda"

Bell: no me presentas a tu novio *mirando a Black* ignorando completamente a Kaoru

Kaoru: elle est noire ex petite amie de Butch de Bell (black ella es Bell exnovia de Butch)

Black: c'est pourquoi je pars (ella es por la que te dejo)

Kaoru: si (si)

Black: vous avez un mauvais goût (que malos gusto tiene) bonjuor (hola)

Bell: hola ehh kaoru

Kaoru: que quieres Bell "maldita perra metete con mi novio haber que te hago"

Bell: Black si entiende español

Kaoru: si porque preguntas

Bell: solamente te quería decir que ya me entere lo del beso que tu y Butch se dieron.

Kaoru: ahh que bien por ti *siendo abrazada de Black*

Bell: segura que Black me entiende

Black: claro que te entiendo *abrazando a Kaoru*

Bell: y como no estas enojado con Kaoru por lo que hiso

Black: porque ella me lo conto

Kaoru: bueno me voy porque después se me hace difícil conseguir unas nuevas botas.

Momoko: chao *abrazando a brick*

Miyako: chao *abrazando a Boomer*

Después de unos minutos

En el supermercado

Kaoru: aquí esta la tienda que quería *entrando a una tienda que decía BOTAS*

Black: vamos

Momoko: yo quiero unas también

Miyako: y yo

Brick y Boomer: ya que

Kaoru: que tal estas botas mi amor *mostrando unos zapatos botines de color café*

Black: se te ven muy bonitas

Momoko: y estas *mostrando unos zapatos botines de color negro*

Brick: bonitas

Miyako: que tal *mostrando unos zapatos botines de color plomo*

Boomer: linda

Kaoru: chicas

Momoko: si

Kaoru: ya elijieron botas

Miyako: si

Kaoru: entonces vamos a pagar *acercándose al cajero*

Vendedor: buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar

Kaoru: me llevo estos 3 pares de botas

Gente: ohh esas botas valen como $1.000

Vendedor: son $3.000 dolares

Kaoru: claro tenga *entregando un cheque de $3.000*

Vendedor: tenga gracias por su compra

Kaoru: de nada *saliendo de la tienda*

Momoko: bueno y donde vamos

Kaoru: a mi tienda

Miyako: entonces vamos

Kaoru: aquí esta *entrando a la tienda*

Vendedor: hola señorita kaoru

Kaoru: hola

Vendedor: que desea

Kaoru: unos 3 perfumes

Gente: ehi porque ella se lleva perfumes gratis

Kaoru: que no me reconoce

Gente: no

Kaoru: entonces es un gusto soy Kaoru la creadora de este perfume

Gente: ohh por dios

Kaoru: me puede dar los perfumes

Vendedor: si claro tenga *dándole los perfumes* le aconsejo que corra

Kaoru: si *cogiendo los perfumes y corriendo*

Momoko: porque tenemos que correr

Kaoru: porque si me cogen me queran coger todo lo que tengo

Momoko: aya *abriendo a limosina que ya los estaba esperando afuera*

Kaoru: ahh *entrando a la limosina*

Todos: esperanos *entrando a la limosina*

Chofer: a la casa

Kaoru: si

Chofer: vamos

Kaoru: me salve

Black: si

Minutos después

bueno esto es todo por hoy y agradesco

a NANCY NICOLE: gracias si no fuera por ti hubiera dejado hasta ahi a historia y bueno espero que te guste

chaitoo


	7. otra identidad

**Bueno este es mi 7 capitulo y agradesco una ves mas a Nancy Nicole Navarro por que sin ella no hubiera llegado hasta aquí bueno espero que les guste este capitulo **** *-* los dejo :*.**

**SIMBOLOGIA**

***acciones***

**(traducción al español)**

"**pensamientos"**

**Con esto aclarado los dejo leyendo**

Kaoru: por fin en casa *entrando*

Momoko: si *entrando

Brick: y butch *entrando a la casa con Boomer y Miyako*

Miyako: y no estaba aquí

Kaoru: mayordomo

Mayordomo: si señorita Kaoru

Kaoru: donde esta butch

Mayordomo: se fue

Kaoru: a donde

Mayordomo: a su casa y dijo que si estaba enojado con el que lo perdone

Kaoru: que hiso que

Black: kaoru tranquilisate

Kaoru: como me voy a tranquilizar

Black: solo respira lento

Kaoru: como no voy a estar preocupada por mi cuñado si lo secuestro una ex convicta *tapándose la boca*

Boomer: como que ex convicta

Acalde: Bell es una ex convicta escapo hace unos meses

Brick: alcalde *arrodillándose*

Alcalde: no te arrodilles

Brick: esta bien

Kaoru: mayordomo *subiendo las escaleras*

Mayordomo: si

Kaoru: le puedes decir a Momoko y Miyako que vayan a mi cuarto

Mayordomo: si *iyendose a buscar a Momoko y Miyako*

Kaoru: gracias nos vemos chicos

Brick y Boomer: chao con duda

En el cuarto

Kaoru: nunca pensé usarlo *sacando un baúl debajo de su cama*

Momoko: podemos pasar *entrando al cuarto de kaoru*

Kaoru: claro

Miyako: ya estoy aquí que quieres

Kaoru: chicas ahí que salvar a mi novio y a mi ex novio

Momoko: y como lo haremos

Kaoru: se acuerdan de esto *enseñando unas pelucas*

Miyako: como me voy a olvidar si fueron mis mejores años

Momoko: disfracémonos

Miyako: ya pues

Kaoru: esperence *marcando en su teléfono*

Momoko: que haces

Kaoru: mandando un mensaje a Mitsuki, Alice, Kioko y a sakura para que vengan pero con disfraces *marcando en su teléfono* listo

En la sala:

Brick: que será

Boomer: nose

Brick: guau *quedando boquiabierto a ver a 3 chicas bajando las escaleras*

Boomer: y quienes son ustedes *señalando a las 3 chicas*

Xxxx: soy Blossom; dijo una chica de cabello violeta lasio y enrulado en las puntas, tez palida, ojos violetas, labios de color violeta, pechos medianos, blusa de tiras violetas, una chamarra de color negra, pantalón negro holgado y unos zapatos conver.

Xxxx: soy Bubbles; dijo una chica de cabello negro lasio con puntas rojas onduladas, tez palida, ojos rojos, labios de color rojo, pechos medianos, una top tanque color roja, una chamarra de color negra, una minifalda de color roja y una licra de color negro y unos zapatos conver

Xxxx: soy Buttercup; dijo una chica de cabello azul ondulado, tez palida, ojos azules, labios de color azules, pechos medianos, top de color azul, chamarra de color negra, un pantalon de mezclilla color negro y unos zapatos conver.

Brick: y que hacen aquí

Alcalde: ella son las que van a ayudar a encontrar a Butch y Black

Boomer: ellas

Bubbles: si que te molesta

Brick: no pero ellas son chicas las chicas no hacen esa clases de cosas

Blossom: que dices *acercándose a brick*

Brick: que haces *viendo como momoko lo cogia de la mano* *sonrojado*

Blossom: esto *lanzándolo a suelo* y que crees no me rompi ni una uña

Brick: ahí *siendo levantado por Boomer*

Brissh: que hai *abriendo la puerta*; dijo una chica de cabello ondulado negro con mechas rosadas, tez palida, ojos de color rosados, labios de color negros, pechos medianos, una blusa de tiras de color rosado, una chamarra de color negra, pantalón de mezclilla holgado de color negro y con unos zapatos conver.

Buttercup: Brissh cuanto tiempo

Bunny: mas o menos unos 10 años; dijo una chica de cabello lacio negro con mechones de color verde, tez palida, ojos de color verde jade, labios de color verde, pechos medianos, una minifalda de color verde, una licra de color negro y unos zapatos conver.

Bubbles: Bunny y hay nuevos chicos en la cárcel

Betsy: no, todos siguen siendo los mismos; dijo una chica de cabello rubio con mechas de color verde, tez palida, ojos de color miel, labios de color amarillo, pechos medianos, una top de color amarillo ,un pantalón holgado de color negro y unos zapatos conver.

Blossom: dime porque los chicos de la cárcel son tan feos

Brute: nose pero son recontra feos; dice una chica de cabello ondulado marron con mechas de color dorado tez palida, ojos de color café, labios de color dorado, pechos medianos, una top de color dorado, una chamarra con capucha de color negra, un pantalon holgado de color negro y unos zapatos conver

Brick: y quienes son ellas

Brissh: soy Brissh

Bunny: soy Bunny

Betsy: soy Betsy

Brute: soy brute

Boomer: y que vienen hacer

Bubbles: son nuestras amigas algún problema

Boomer: no

Buttercup: y quienes son ellos *señalando a 3 chicos*

Xxxx: soy Bling novio de Brissh; dice un chico de cabello rojo con mechas de color negro, tez palida, ojos de color negro, una camisa de color negra, un pantalon holgado de color negro y unos zapatos conver.

Xxxx: soy Bat novio de Bunny;

Xxxx: soy Buck novio de Betsy;

Brick: nos vamos si o no

Blossom: claro que nos vamos pero deben de cambiarse

Boomer: porque

Bubbles: porque si bell no muere nos buscara

Brick: aya entonces esperennos *empujando a su hermano*

Después de unos minutos

Brick: ya ;

Boomer: que tal;

Buttercup: nombres falsos

Brick: sakamoto

Boomer: momotaro

Brissh: entonces ya vámonos

Buttercup: y nuestras serpientes

Betsy: todavía las tienes

Buttercup: claro cleo, bucsi, veneno, jade, izzi, colmillo y babs

*aparecieron 7 serpientes alrededor de Buttercup*

Brissh: bucsi *bajando la mano para que su serpiente se subiera y se escondiera en as prendas*

Bunny: jade *bajando la mano para que subiera jade y se escondiera en las prendas*

Betsy: veneno *bajando la mano para que veneno subiera y se escondiera en las prendas*

Brute: colmillo *bajando la mano para que comillo subiera y se escondiera en las prendas*

Blossom: izzi *bajando la mano para que izzi se subiera y se esconda en las prendas*

Bubbles: babs *bajando la mano para que babs se subiera y se esconda en las prendas*

Buttercup: sube cleo *bajando la mano para que cleo suba y se esconda en las prendas*

Brick: vamos

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a una casa de 7 pisos

Buttercup: aquí es


End file.
